Art of Taunting
by Robin Gills
Summary: Hawkeye withholds candy from BJ. There are consequences. Slash. If you can't handle slash don't read.


Title: Art of Taunting

Author: Robin Gills

Pairing: Hawkeye/BJ

Rating: Captain

Disclaimer: These hot boys aren't mine and in no way am I making any money from this.

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know.  
Feedback: Sure

Word Count: 1,472

Beta: Lisa and Lee hehe … L squared

Summary: Hawkeye withholds candy from BJ. There are consequences.

"You have bubble gum," the silent tent echoed with the awe whispered in those four words.

Hawkeye wiggled his eyebrows up and down at his friend. He blew a large pink bubble, smiling around it, showing off his prize.

BJ sat on his cot, staring wide-eyed at his friend's mouth as the bubble wilted and Hawkeye sucked it back in. Mesmerized, he got off his cot to get a better look, and sat down in the chair next to Hawkeye's bed.

"From your dad." It's wasn't a question. BJ's voice was above a whisper now.

Hawkeye smacked the gum, taunting his friend. "Yup," Pop. He slurped at the gum in that annoying Hawkeye fashion, but BJ's eyes never left the vicinity of Hawkeye's moving lips and jaw.

"You don't have any more, do you?" This time it was a question, uttered in a painful hopefulness.

Hawkeye smacked his gum again, cruelly. "Nope." Smack.

"You should share," BJ said, eyes moving as Hawkeye tilted his head to the side.

"No." Crack.

"Yes." Eyes focused.

"Sorry." Smack.

"So help me God, Hawkeye Pierce, if you don't share that gum willingly, I'm going to have to **make** you share it." BJ said, his tone changing, but his focus never wavering from the piece of pink gum expanding and shrinking with Hawkeye's breath.

"As cool as that sounds, I'm not, in fact, a God and I can't make any more gum magically appear. So either forget about it or," he paused for a second to break the elasticity of his gum, "you're going to have to pry it out of my Cold Dead Mouth." Snap.

"If that's what it takes."

Hawkeye just popped the gum tantalizing close to BJ's face.

There was a pause as both sat still. Their eyes were fixed on each other, neither willing to yield.

Pop.

Hawkeye's mouth curled into a smug smiled as he saw BJ's lips twitching slightly.

Snap.

He lunged at Hawkeye without any consideration for causing the man bodily harm. The other man's arms became trapped underneath BJ's weight. Hawkeye laughed excitedly, turning his face away from BJ's face as he came close to kissing him.

BJ grabbed Hawkeye's chin roughly and dove in. Their lips and noses collided, leaving bruises in their wake. Hawkeye squealed in surprise, but managed to clamp down his teeth to prevent the seeking tongue from gaining its desired access.

BJ's tongue roamed around his mouth, pressing at his teeth and gums. But to no avail. BJ broke away and whispered an obscenity. Hawkeye just smiled, showing off his clenched teeth. BJ's lips broke into an evil grin and he dove back in to assault Hawkeye's mouth.

At this point BJ had managed to position himself directly on top of Hawkeye, leg inserted between thighs. BJ's knee against Hawkeye's groin. BJ's hand holding down an arm, the other gripping the back of Hawkeye's head. Chest pressing against chest.

The war between their lips still waged, indifferent to the position of their bodies.

Hawkeye began to taunt BJ by humming in his throat. BJ let go of Hawkeye's arm and reached into Hawkeye's loose t-shirt, now undone from their rough play. He fluttered his fingers against sensitive flesh.

Hawkeye emitted a squawk of half laughter, half enraged anger. BJ took complete advantage, tongue driving in between the pearly teeth searching for the reward.

Hawkeye attempted to keep out the intruder by pressing his tongue against BJ's, trying to flip it out of his mouth. He shifted the gum around in his mouth.

BJ shifted to get a better grip on Hawkeye's sides so he couldn't continue his assault. As he did so, his knee brushed up against Hawkeye's previously unnoticed erection.

Hawkeye squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure, groaning. He pressed up demanding more, gum completely forgotten. He didn't even notice when BJ paused- their lips still engaged as BJ realized the effect they're rough play was having on both of them.

Hawkeye shifted his leg, which brushed against BJ's own evident erection.

BJ gasped into Hawkeye's relaxed mouth. BJ moved one hand from Hawkeye's head to wrap under and around his back. The other snagged Hawkeye's arm and raised it up, pinning it to the mattress. Their kisses became deeper and more frantic, teeth and tongues clashing up against each other. Hawkeye pushed up into BJ's mouth demanding more. BJ gave it as he thrust forward. Their sensitive flesh, trapped between constricting clothing and the added pressure, caused both men to groan.

BJ thrust down hard again onto Hawkeye's willing body. Hawkeye pushed up as much as he could between being restrained and pinned. BJ plunged his tongue deep into Hawkeye's mouth before breaking apart and moving to suck on the man's throat.

Hawkeye's groans could now be heard throughout the tent. BJ felt a hand on his fly and he released Hawkeye's other hand to undo the other man's. They switched realizing neither was capable of undoing them backwards. Both managed to release their own erections and they both groaned as they clumsily bumped against the other. BJ took both in his hand and they both moaned again as they came fully in contact with each other. Hawkeye let out a wine and pushed up. BJ's did it again and Hawkeye tossed his head back onto the bed panting.

BJ descended again on Hawk's throat and kissed along his jaw continuing to stroke their erections together. Occasionally one would thrust up grunting.

BJ's strokes became more frantic as he began to feel the end nearing. He nipped at Hawkeye's throat once before moving back to look down from Hawkeye's face. Head thrown back at BJ's exploration of his throat, mouth open and panting, eyes squeezed closed shut, praying for it not to end.

But it did as BJ angled his hips deliberately rubbing against Hawkeye's sensitive tip and Hawkeye came in a rush. Hawkeye let out a strangled moan. BJ followed two strokes later, and added to his own moans to Hawkeye's sounds of pleasure.

They lay for a while, boneless, BJ still on top of Hawkeye.

After a while BJ's weight grew too uncomfortable, and Hawkeye used his only free hand to nudge at the other man gently. BJ complied, sighing, and rolled onto the small space left on the cot.

The arm around Hawkeye's back stayed comfortably where it was and tightened as Hawkeye shifted towards him. BJ looked sleepily into Hawkeye's relaxed face. The reason for the whole incident came rushing back to him and his sleepiness was forgotten. He rose up on to his elbow.

"What happened to the gum," BJ asked looking down at his partner accusingly.

"Gum?" There was a pause as Hawkeye moved his tongue around his mouth in search of the item. "I must have swallowed it at some point," he said as he closed his eyes, unconcerned.

"Swallowed it!" BJ yelled, aghast at his friend's casual response to the loss of the treasure he'd been searching for.

Hawkeye huffed and opened one eye. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes!" BJ exclaimed.

Hawkeye sighed again and rolled half-way out of their embrace as he reached under the bed. After a few seconds of searching, he brought up a pair of pants. He set them over his lap and dug his hand around in the pocket. It emerged holding something. BJ held out his free hand and Hawk placed a large pack of Bazooka bubble gum in his hand. Hawkeye tossed the pants back onto the floor and turned his head back to the pillow to resume his path to sleep.

BJ stared down at his hand. After a second, his expression turned into bliss, but once the realization hit that his friend had not only taunted him, but had withheld it from him, he felt a little bit used.

"You little fink!" BJ hadn't intended on smiling as he yelled, but he made up for it by slapping Hawkeye on the arm with the gum.

"Hey!" Hawk said smiling cheekily back at him. "Don't treat your presents like that! It took me a while to get that stuff."

"Yeah!" BJ said with an angry tone but his smile gave him away. "And you decided to get your own reward for your troubles, huh?"

"What better way to pay me back? Besides I was going to get some for my thoughtfulness anyway. I just happened to get it sooner," Hawkeye said smiling.

"You're full of it," BJ said exasperated.

"And you know only too well," Hawkeye countered.

"I'll get you back for this," BJ grumbled as he settled down, his body finally convincing him to sleep.

"Then I'll get more sexual favors," Hawkeye said smiling as he was already halfway to dreamland.

"We'll see about that," BJ said as he drifted off.


End file.
